Infected
by DrRizzles1
Summary: AU Rizzoli and Isles in The Walking Dead world. No characters from TWD, just the world and similar situations. What happens when Jane wakes up to find out that the dead don't really stay dead. Can Jane find Maura and her family and also survive in the world she has been thrown into? Definitely Rizzles. Badass characters. Rated M for sexual scenes, violence, language and gore.
1. Gunshot Wound

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything.**_  
><em>

**A/N - This idea has been brewing for quite awhile and I've finally found some time to start writing it. Hope you enjoy.**

Infected

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _

"Motherfucker." The woman whispered fiercely, hitting the steering wheel of the police cruiser in frustration as the car came to a stop.

"Just my fucking luck." The woman leant the back of her head on the headrest of the car seat and closed her eyes. The irritating and repetitive beeping sound persisted, signalling to the woman that the gas tank was bone dry.

Getting tiresome of the sound, the woman sighed and pressed a button that popped open the trunk of the car, she opened the door and got out into the scorching midday sun that blared down on the woman's tired face. Squinting her eyes, the woman slicked back her unruly black hair and placed a sheriffs hat on her head.

Walking to the back of the car, the woman made sure to be aware of her surroundings by continuously scanning the area around her. All she could see was a mass of abandoned cars and no sign of movement. When she was satisfied that she was alone, she grabbed a plastic container from the trunk of the car and started walking.

It didn't take long for the woman to find a small gas station and she thanked whoever may still be up there for it.

She made her way down a grassy hill and grimaced when she felt a dull pain in her stomach. She abruptly stopped at the sight of the area.

It was a graveyard for cars, there was blood splatters on the ground and flies buzzing around. The stench was awful and the silence was deafening. Walking through the mass of cars, the woman spotted a view children's toys that were lying on the ground; unwanted and abandoned.

As she walked past one car she looked in and regretted it immediately. There was a woman with her head turned towards the window; she was clearly dead. Her face looked like leather and not due to her age, which at a guess would be late forties. She had a large gash in her forehead that was swarming with all sorts of insects, flies were covering her face and it looked like she had been there for awhile. The woman turned her face away with a sadness.

The case was similar in many other cars that the woman passed on her way to the gas pumps.

She noticed a group of tents that had been set up and chairs that were arranged in a way that showed that a group had sat here in comfort, those chairs were not upturned as if people had stood up abruptly in panic. The woman saw that a tree had multiple knives that were embedded in it, suggesting that someone had been practising their throwing knife skills. The woman hoped that that skill was helping them stay out of harm's way

When she finally reached the gas pumps she almost screamed in frustration. There was a makeshift sign banging softly on the metal pillar it was attached to, due to the slight breeze, and had the words 'NO GAS' spray painted on. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the woman turned around and prepared herself for the tedious job of siphoning gas from the surrounding cars.

Before she could even take three steps she heard something that sent a mix of dread and hope through her.

Turning her head slightly, she concentrated harder on listening at the sound.

It sounded like the noise of shuffling feet.

The woman slowly lowered herself to the ground, taking of her hat, before making herself prone, using her arms to keep her up. She looked under the car and saw the pale skin of legs that were so skinny that it was just skin and bone. There were bruises scattered over the length of both legs and the feet were covered in _bunny slippers?_ The woman quickly stood up when the legs looked like they were walking away from her. The woman walked around the car and saw the back of the person. The person was in fact a young girl around the age of eight. The girl had long blonde hair that was darkened by the dirt and dust in it.

"Little girl? I'm a policewoman. Little girl?" The woman called out, softly, as not to scare the girl. Hearing her voice the girl stopped.

"Don't be afraid... Little girl?" The woman reached her arm out and touched the girl's shoulder.

The girl slowly turned around and the woman sharply withdrew her hand, as if she had been burnt.

This wasn't a girl, this was one of _them. _

It was one of the walkers, as they were called.

The walker had half her face ripped off and blood was dripping onto her dressing gown. Her eyes were glazed over and bloodshot and she stared at the woman with a look full of predatory hunger.

The woman backed up slowly until she was at a distance from the walker and took a few shaky breaths.

The walker suddenly came to life and started at Jane at a walk which quickly turned into a hurried shuffle. The growling increasing.

Jane stood her ground and calmly reached for her colt python, raising it and with a quick calming breath she fired. The bullet hit the walker right in the middle of her forehead and the force sent the thing flying backwards until it was lying on it's back, blood oozing slowly out of the newly inflicted wound.

Jane Rizzoli bowed her head and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>4 months ago...<strong>

"You would've thought that by now she would've learnt that when the Red Sox's are on, I don't want to sit and talk about my feelings." Detective Barry Frost went on as sat in the passenger seat of the car and chewed on a piece of burger that they had picked up from The Dirty Robber.

"So I said, 'Okay, you want me to talk about my feelings? Fine. I feel like I wanna watch some baseball, how's that?" Frost continued.

"You said that?" Came Detective Jane Rizzoli's shocked reply.

"Well a more polite version-" The car erupted in soft laughter, "Still that earned me this look of pure loathing that you would not believe. And that's when shit hits the fan, she starts yelling saying 'You sound just like my damn father, always telling me to stay quiet when the baseball is on!'" Frost mimicked.

"And what did you say to that?" Jane said in between mouthfuls of fries.

"I know what I wanna say, 'You mean to tell me that you've been hearing this your entire life and you're still so stupid that you still do it?'" Frost replied, before joining Jane in laughter. "I didn't actually say that though, because otherwise you would be working on my murder case right now."

"Very wise choice, my friend."

The car filled with comfortable silence.

"So how's it with Maura." Frost asked eventually. Jane choked on her food and started coughing.

"Erm, we're good. Still friends, why'd ya ask?"

"Oh c'mon, Jane. I'm a detective, I've seen the difference in how you act around each other. It used to be more subtle but now it's awkward being in the same room as you two because it's like you're making a baby with all that eye sex you do." Frost declared, laughing at Jane's face that was similar to one of a deer caught in headlights.

Jane sighed and chucked her finished burger in the bag it came from.

"Who else knows?"

"Only me and Korsak."

Jane laughed, glad that Frost was making her feel at ease.

"Well, she's good at leaving me be when Red Sox are on." Jane joked, before both of them chuckled.

"So how is it?" Frost asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Jane groaned and punched him in the arm.

"Not like you deserve to know, you perv, but we haven't actually done anything yet, we've only been together for a few days... Tonight's gonna be the night though. And I can't believe I just told you that."

"Yeah, I can't believe you told me that either." Frost jested, earning another punch in the arm.

They were interrupted by Jane's phone alarm going off.

"Looks like our lunch hour is over, back to the precinct we go." Jane started the car and Frost grabbed the bags of finished food and leaning out of the car window he dumped it into the bin on the pavement as they passed.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later...<strong>

The lights went out and the emergency red lights came on as Jane was in the middle of an interrogation.

"They're here!" The scared woman shrieked, Jane put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's just a power failure." Jane said as she tried to calm the struggling girl.

The girl ran to the door and Jane followed trying to calm her down, when suddenly she saw some men with submachine guns in hand and pushed the girl to stand against the wall.

Waiting for them to go down the corridor, Jane pulled the girl along and through the other door. Cursing herself that she left her gun on her desk in the bullpen.

They ran up the stairs, adrenaline pumping through her veins, the girl suddenly tripped over and in her panic she sat in the corner. Jane knelt down next to her when suddenly she heard the doors being swung open and footsteps running down the other set of stairs.

Jane covered the girl's mouth and waited until the men had gone.

"Okay, okay. I need to go downstairs. You'll be safe up here, okay. Someone will find you when this is all over." Jane whispered, standing up.

Jane found herself in the empty bullpen, there was paper thrown all over the floor and glass shattered. She suddenly remembered that her whole team was out in pursuit of the killer of their recent case.

Her whole team except Maura.

Jane slowly walked over to her desk and swore under her breath we she grabbed her holster and saw that it was empty. Looking at the ground she saw blood splatter a couple of yards away from where she was crouching.

Reaching over she grabbed the phone and pressed the dial button, scowling when she heard no dial tone. Wiping her face with shaky hands she set off to find Maura.

* * *

><p>"Maura! Maura!" Jane's raspy voice called out into the empty morgue.<p>

She started to panic when the blonde wasn't anywhere in sight, when suddenly she saw the blonde come from her office, supporting the weight of _Frankie?_

"What happened?" Jane's voice nearly broke with emotion as she helped Maura carry Frankie.

"He was shot in the leg, but I managed to clean up the wound and stop the bleeding, it was a through and through so he should be fine." Maura explained, while helping Jane sit Frankie down in a chair.

"Maur-" Before she could continue or engulf the blonde in a hug the doors were swung open. The three of them looked to the door and immediately Jane stood protectively around Maura and Frankie as a man with a gun came in.

"Who are you?" Jane made her voice sound strong and demanding.

"Someone who wants to get the hell out of here without getting shot at by the police outside, I'll need you for that." Before they knew what was happening, the unknown man grabbed Jane and swung her around, holding her with a gun to her head.

"JANE!" Maura screamed, but before she could follow, the man tightened his grip on Jane and warned her to not doing anything stupid.

* * *

><p>That's where Jane found herself outside the precinct begging for Korsak, Frost and the number of officers to shot the man that was holding her.<p>

"SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM!" Jane screamed.

Suddenly she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and saw that Maura was running out of the precinct, Frankie limping behind her. She felt the man focus on them and before he could raise his gun to them, Jane grabbed the gun in her grasp.

It all happened in slow-motion. Jane yelled as she pulled the gun down and away from her loved ones and into herself, she could hear Maura and Frankie scream her name and when she got the gun down to her stomach the trigger was pulled. Jane felt the pain rip through her and she yelled out in pain, she felt the man behind her jump up as the bullet hit his chest, due to the angle of the gun when it was fired.

They both fell and the last thing Jane saw was Maura running towards her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Janie. I got these flowers for you even though you'll call me a wuss for it, they're a bit bright but oh well. I know I've said the same thing every time I come see you, but I want to thank you. Not just for what you did that day but for everything, for being my sister, for pushing me to be a better guy and policeman and I just need you to wake up, okay? Ma's driving us all crazy with her over-happiness, but we all know she cries herself to sleep every night. Maura hasn't left you're side, Janie. She barely leaves, and I don't think I've ever seen her like this. We're all here, Korsak, Tommy, TJ Frost. We're all waiting for you and we'll be here when you wake up."<p>

Jane opened her eyes after hearing Frankie say those words, she didn't want them to wait any longer. Looking over she expected to see the bright flowers on the bedside table, but instead all she saw was a deceased bunch of flowers that looked like they've seen better days. The table was full of dried up petals that had lost all their colour and when Jane reached over to touch one, it crumbed in her hand.

She tried to call out but when nothing came out, she tried swallowing, however there was a distinct lack of saliva and moisture in her mouth and her throat was dry and closed up. She painfully sat up and noticed the IV drip in her forearm. She slowly pulled it out, wincing at the slight pain and stiffly swung her legs over the side of the bed. Groaning at the small pain in her stomach.

"Frankie?" Jane managed to croak out. "You in the toilet?" When no answer was heard, Jane grabbed hold of the IV stand and groaned in effort as she pulled herself up, there was a moment where she was steady but that abruptly disappeared as she fell hard.

"Nurse. Help. Nurse." Jane tried calling out, but when no nurse or anyone came she realised she would have to do it herself, so with great concentration and pain she managed to stand up on two feet.

Realising that her throat was so dry was because she was highly thirsty, she hurried into the bathroom and abruptly stopped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair didn't have its usual volume and had no shine to it. There were tangles that made Jane dread the time when she would have to sort those out. Her normally tanned skin was pale and almost ghostly, her normally warm brown eyes were stripped of colour and were dull and cold. She shook herself, suddenly remembering her thirst and almost cheered when water came tumbling out of the tap.

After Jane had taken a long drink she inspected the bandages that were around her stomach and grimaced. Why did Maura let these bandages get these bad? _Maura_. Where was Maura? Didn't Frankie say that she barely left Jane's side?

Holding onto some hope that she would find Maura and the rest of her family out in the corridor, Jane shuffled painfully to the door. Opening it she walked into a gurney that was blocking the way to the door. _Why would somebody leave this here?_

Any hope that Jane had had was crushed as she took in the sight of the corridor. There were papers covering the floor and the fluorescent lights were flickering overhead. There was nobody in sight, not even a sound could be heard other than Jane's heavy breathing.

She started walking in the direction of the nurse's desk and after not seeing anyone she reached over and picked up the phone, slamming it down when she didn't hear a dial tone. Jane reached her hand and tried finding something on the desk that would help her figure out what was going on. All she found were some matches, in which she took.

Making her way further down the corridor she came to a set of doors that had a clear screen to look through. Jane squinted, trying to ignore the irritating flickering lights as she focused on a strange object on the floor in the distance.

Suddenly realisation dawned on her and she stumbled back, dry heaving and eyes wide.

The object was a body.

A body that had been ripped up with its intestines on display.

Walking away as if on autopilot she went in the opposite direction and came across another set of doors. These ones were completely opaque, not allowing Jane to see what was on the other side. There were bullet holes and blood splatters all over the door and surrounding walls and the doors were chained shut with a thick plank of wood holding it closed.

However before Jane got too close, someone started pushing against the door from the other side, forcing Jane to take a step back in shock. Suddenly the doors were shoved more forcefully as though more people were pushing against it and Jane could her a number of groans as if people were hurt.

"Hello?" Jane's voice caused the people to push harder against the door and before Jane got closer a hand made its way through the gap in between the double doors. The hand was almost grey in colour and the nails were yellowed and long.

Suddenly the doors started to violently shake and Jane stepped back in fear as the sounds started getting louder and louder. The nails started scratching the outside of the door, making a screeching sound to add to the other fearful noises. Jane realised that she really didn't want to open the door and instead surged to the left and pushed through the swinging doors.

She had a feeling that the elevators weren't going to work and to be honest she really didn't want to be stuck in a tight enclosed space, so instead of wasting any effort on checking her theory she hurried straight for the fire exit.

The staircase was engulfed in complete darkness and Jane was thankful that she had grabbed the matches.

The match gave out an eerie light as she carefully made her way down the stairs, she made sure that her shaky breath didn't blow out her match and was thankful that the match lasted all the way down to the ground floor.

Taking a deep meditative breath, that she had learnt from Maura, Jane opened the door.

The light from the midday sun was painful as it glared on her pale skin and weak eyes, she shielded her eyes from the blinding light and walked forward.

Some part of her wished that she hadn't have gotten used to the light as once her eyes adjusted the sight in front of her made her wish she was blind.

The stench was unbearable and if she had anything in her stomach she would've emptied it on the concrete. Instead she just painfully dry heaved until she could get her gag reflex under control.

She looked out and they seemed to be all she could see.

There were hundreds of them.

Some were lined up respectively, but others seemed to have just been dumped in the back of a truck. Some of them had a cloth covering their entire body to show respect, but others' vacant faces were on show. Their bloodied, decaying faces.

The amount of flies was understandable, it was the amount of bodies that was hard to wrap her head around.

Realising that she had been standing for long enough she moved forward, forcing herself to focus her eyes ahead instead of on the bodies she was passing.

Seeing Boston like this; deserted and silent, forced Jane to get the urge to cry. She was sure that she would be feeling tears flow down her cheeks if she had any fluids in her body to spare.

There was no doubt in her mind that this was just a dream as even in her nightmares she couldn't have possibly think of something like this; something so full of dread and terror.

She hobbled her way to The Common and felt pain resonate through her at the quietness of it. Where there should be children running around and playing there was nothing. Where there should be a couple walking hand in hand there was nothing.

Well there wasn't quite nothing.

Jane heard him before she saw him.

She heard the groaning and as she turned around she felt her adrenaline spike. There standing a few yards away from her was someone she recognised.

"Crowe?"

Before she got closer, he sharply turned his head and his glazed over eyes focused on her. Jane gasped in shock and fear and stumbled backwards, falling hard on the ground.

His face was decayed and his jaw had caved inwards, creating a huge blooded dent in his face.

Jane stared in shock as Crowe moved himself so his whole body faced Jane.

The woman felt the urge to gag yet again as she took in the sight of his body.

Crowe's torso was ripped open and his insides were hanging outside of his body.

His foot was at an odd angle and when Jane focused on it she could see that it had been severely broken and the bone had pierced through the skin and was now on show. The foot merely dangling.

Suddenly Crowe started to run towards her, or well he tried, his foot prevented him from running yet he didn't seem to realise.

Jane was frozen in her spot as he got closer and closer and he reached out his hands to grab her shoulders and- BANG!

The sound shook Jane out of her reverie and she looked down to see Crowe by her feet with a bullet wound in his head.

Before she could see where the shot had came from she heard a noise coming from behind her and as she turned her head to face it she felt a sharp pain as a shovel met with her nose with a crack and she collapsed to the ground.

"I got it Momma! I got the sonofabitch!" Jane was slowly losing consciousness but she looked up to see a black boy screaming at someone.

"Maura. Where's Maura?" Jane murmured.

Suddenly a woman, with a pistol in her hand, ran up to the boy and pushed him away from Jane.

"Did she say something? I thought I heard her say something." The woman asked the boy frantically.

The boy answered without hesitation, "She was asking for someone called Maura."

"You know they don't talk. Hey miss, what's that bandage for?" The woman asked a disorientated Jane.

"Wh-What?" Jane whimpered, feeling blood drip down from her nose.

"What kind of wound?" She pointed the gun at Jane's head.

When Jane didn't answer, the woman put her other hand around the gun and tightened her grip.

"How did you get your wound? You better tell me goddammit or I will kill you." Jane looked into the woman's eyes and all she saw was fear and determination.

It was the last thing she saw before blackness overtook.


	2. Calamity Jane

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. Remember to review, because reviews are like crack. **

Jane opened her eyes and blinked a few times before she focused on the boy standing at the foot of her bed. The boy that had hit her with a shovel. The boy that was now holding a baseball bat.

Jane looked over at the sound of movement and saw the woman who had asked her the strange question. The woman was soaking a cloth in a bowl of water and turned to focus on Jane.

"I changed your bandages... The wound, what was it?" The woman asked, calmer this time.

"Gunshot." Jane replied, simply.

She tried moving but suddenly realised that her hands were tied to the bedposts.

Suddenly memories flashed through her mind. Getting tied up by Hoyt. Getting tied up by Dominick. Those nightmares nearly forgotten due to the living nightmare she was having.

"You really need to get me out of these ropes." Jane's voice shook.

"Can't do that, I don't know how dangerous you are." The woman replied, washing her hands.

"P-please. I can't be tied up... not again. Please." Jane begged.

"If you answer my questions truthfully then I'll let you go." When Jane urged the woman to go on, she got continued. "Any other injuries?"

"What, a gunshot ain't enough?" Jane snarked back, frustrated that she was still tied up.

"Look, do you wanna get out of those ties or what? Now answer me." The woman demanded.

When Jane didn't answer the woman lent in close.

"Did you get bit?" She asked slowly. "Yes or no."

"Bit?" Jane replied in a voice full of disbelief, looking at the woman like she was crazy.

"Bit. Even scratched. Anything like that."

"No, I got shot." Jane affirmed. "Just shot, as far as I know."

The woman looked at her for awhile before slowly reaching out her hand towards Jane's face, Jane gave her a wary look. She felt the woman's hand rest on her forehead for a couple of seconds before she was being untied.

"What was that?" Jane asked, rubbing at her wrists where the rope had chafed at her skin.

Before she could sit up, Jane was suddenly staring at the sharp edge of a knife.

"If you try anything, don't think I won't hesitate in killing you, you got that?" When Jane nodded the woman stood up. "And I was checking for any sign of fever but you're good." The woman explained.

"Why would I have a fever?" Jane asked wearily, eyeing up the woman, as she stayed lying down.

The woman didn't answer her and instead walked towards the door, ushering her son to go through. She turned back and met Jane's eye.

"Come out when your able." And with that the woman went downstairs.

* * *

><p>Jane eventually found the strength to ease herself up from the bed, realising she was in the same shorts, bra and open hospital gown that she woke up in, she grabbed a blanket to cover herself.<p>

She followed the aroma of much-craved food and found herself in what used to be a dining room. The un-named woman and boy looked over at her as soon as she entered. The woman was in the middle of dishing up what seemed to be beans. Jane noticed a third bowl and seat on the table, opposite to where the boy was sitting. The raven-haired woman smiled at the generous sentiment. Before slowly pulling out her chair and ungracefully sitting down.

"Denise." The woman said as soon as all the dishes were filled and they were all sitting down.

Jane looked over at her with a furrowed brow.

"My name's Denise Nolan, this here's my son." Denise motioned for her son to introduce himself.

The boy leant over the table with his arm outstretched, for Jane to shake.

"I'm Jimmy." Jane graciously shook his hand and smiled.

"Jane. Jane Rizzoli. Thank you, both of you, for taking me in." Jane gave them both a genuine look, before she hungrily dug in to the mediocre amount of food.

She realised that Denise was looking at her and Jimmy soon realised it to as both him and Jane stopped eating.

"Do you know what happened?" Denise eventually asked, after a few moments of silence.

Jane took a moment to decipher her question, returning her intense gaze.

"I woke up, today... In the hospital." Jane answered truthfully.

Denise sighed and rubbed her hand over her forehead to wipe away a few beads of sweat.

"Do you know about the dead?" The woman questioned, not taking her eyes of Jane's.

"Yeah I saw a lot of that-" When the woman nodded glumly, Jane went on, "loads of them, all piled up on the backs of trucks and sprawled-"

"No. Not the one's they killed. The ones they didn't." Denise interjected, shaking her head slightly but returning the intense gaze from earlier. Jane squinted her eyes slightly in confusion.

"What do ya mean?"

"We call them the walkers." Denise lowered her voice as if someone was listening, as if she was scared. "Like the one I shot in the park. He would've ripped into you, tried to eat you."

Jane leant back in her chair and let out a small chuckle, looking at the woman like she was crazy. "Look, I knew that guy. He was an officer in my unit-"

"No. He wasn't himself. That thing just uses your friend's body."

"Like a demon? Please, this is bullsh-" Jane cut herself off as she remembered the presence of the young boy.

"Well I guess if this is the first you're hearing of it, it must sound crazy." Denise explained.

"You think?" Jane scoffed, turning her eyes away from the obviously deranged woman she caught the gaze of Jimmy. His eyes had ushered tears in them and he was looking at her with a pleading look; a look that was telling her to believe the words she was hearing.

They're out there on the street. They get more active at night for some reason... But there's more of them out there than usually, tonight. Probably due to me shooting the one in the park; was stupid to use a gun, but it all happened so fast. You see, they're attracted to sound." Demise explained, giving her son a reassuring smile before laying her eyes back on Jane's. "One thing I'm certain of is that you must not get bit. We saw your bandage and that's what we were afraid of. If you get bit by one of them you get hit with this fever. The fever wipes you out in a couple of days... but then you come back. You come back as one of them." Silence enveloped the three of them.

"Seen it happen." Came the small, shaken voice of Jimmy. Jane turned her gaze towards the boy.

Denise reached out her hand and rubbed his arm comfortingly as he lowered his eyes down at the table.

"C'mon." Denise whispered, forcing Jimmy to look at her, she smiled to lighten the mood.

They finished their meals in silence as Jane tired to digest all what she had been told. Before they could stand up to clean the dishes a car alarm, down the street started blaring. Forcing the three to jump at the shrill sound. Jimmy dropped the bowl he was holding and it smashed across the wooden floor, shattering into tiny pieces. Denise ran to Jimmy and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Mommy's here. It's nothing." Denise coaxed her son down until he was calm again.

She turned to look at Jane who was watching the blanket-covered window which suspicion.

"One of them probably just walked into a car down the street-

"You sure?" Jane asked warily as she walked towards the window.

"Yeah, it happened awhile back. Went on for a couple of minutes." Denise said as she grabbed her pistol from the side table.

"Get the lights, Jimmy." The woman said before joining Jane as they neared the window.

As soon as all the lights were off, Denise nodded to show that Jane could move the curtain to see out in the street. Jane gave the woman one last glance before she peeked through an opening she made in the cover.

Holding in a gasp of shock at the sight she saw, she swallowed thickly.

There were about thirty of them. Walking aimlessly around the street, some looking absent-mindedly up at the sky, others walking towards the beeping car. Jane couldn't believe her eyes. It was like something she saw on one of the many horror films she and Maura used to watch on their weekly movie night. Taking a deep breath she scanned the area to see if any looked interested in the house and when she was satisfied that they were safe she let Denise take a look.

"I think we're okay. We'll keep the lights off, just in case." Denise decided, after closing the cover over the windows.

"The noise. Will it attract anymore?" Jane asked as they walked towards the makeshift bed. Jane sat at a distance to the mother and son, holding the blanket close to her body.

"Most probably, but there's nothing we can do about it now." Denise sighed as she leant against the wall, as she stroked her son who was close to falling asleep.

They sat in silence for a long time, Denise letting Jane think about what she now knee, however way after the calm alarm died the curiosity got the better of the woman.

"Who's Maura?" When Jane gave her a shocked look, the woman explained, "you called her name before you passed out."

The raven-haired woman nodded her head in understanding, "She's my best friend. One of the most important person in my life. She- erm- we er-" Jane stumbled over her words, not knowing if she should tell the woman about her feelings for the blonde.

"You were together?" Denise guessed, her voice casual and friendly.

"Yes. I love her, you know. The kinda love that makes you feel like you would die before anything could happen to them? Makes you saviour the time you spend together and when you're not around them, a part of you is missing. God, I sound so soppy. I'm sorry." Jane went on, shaking her head at the sound of her words and how they must sound ridiculous to this woman.

"No, I understand. It was like that with my husband, Jimmy's father." Denise confessed, Jane's detective skills picked up on the sadness and grief in the woman's eyes.

"Did he- erm..."

"Yes. I should've-" The woman took a deep breath before continuing, "I should've put him out of hus misery when he died. Bullet to the head. But I couldn't do it and now he's body is being used by that _disease_." Denise wiped angrily at some traitorous tears.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I would do if something like that had happened to Maura or my family. Well to be honest I have no clue if they're safe or even alive." Jane croaked.

"Are you going to go find them?" Denise asked, softly.

"Yes. I need to know. They must think I'm either dead or... one of _them_. I don't know which one's worse."

"The latter is worse, trust me." Denise replied, and Jane instantly felt guilty at what she said.

"I'm sor-" Denise waved her hand to stop Jane and smiled at her.

"They're in Atlanta, I bet." They were both shocked when Jimmy's voice spoke out.

"Yeah, Atlanta, that's a good place to start." Denise added.

"Why there?" Jane sat up, listening to every word.

"Refugee centre, huge one apparently. They were telling everyone to head there, that is until the broadcasts stopped." Denise continued.

Jane nodded, it would take less than a day to get there if she drove solidly. She sat in silence, a plan forming in her head.

The silence is broken by Jimmy.

"Mom, did you ask her?" The boy asked. Denise chuckled and looked at Jane.

"We've got a bet going on as to how you got that gunshot wound. Jimmy thinks you're a bank robber." Denise explained, chuckling slightly.

Jane joined in with the light-hearted laughter and sat up, looking at Jimmy.

"That's me. Calamity Jane, toughest gal in all the West." The raven-haired woman put on a thick western accent making the room fill with quietened laughter.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jane's wound had healed measurably due to the attention that it lacked when she was in the hospital bed, alone. She was given a plain white t-shirt and old pair of jeans that they found in one of the bedrooms, which Jane was grateful for. Jane had also learnt how to successfully kill a walker; if you can kill something that is already dead, that is. She learnt that it had to be the head, and to always be sure before you lower your defences. The raven-haired woman was grateful for the life-saving tips and help from the Nolan mother and son and she wanted to do something for them. However, she needed to do one more thing first.<p>

A wolf whistle came out of Jimmy's lips as both him and Denise took in the sight of the house on Beacon Hill.

"This is your girlfriend's house? Man, she must've been loaded." Jimmy spoke out, making Jane chuckle as they walked towards the front door.

Jane smiled at the fact that Maura had left the spare key under the flower pot, maybe she thought that Jane would wake up and come here. Well she was right. The three of them walked through and another whistle was heard, this time from the lips of Denise, as she took in the interior of the house.

"And she has good taste too?" Denise added.

"Okay, you two. Erm try and find anything in the cupboards, feel free to grab supplies. But knowing Maura, she wouldn't leave much behind. She's clever like that." Jane called out as she jogged up the stairs.

Her feet came to a abrupt stop as she took in the sight of the bedroom.

Not due to terror or horror but due to the memories. The amount of times she had slept here with Maura when they were just friends and then the very few times they had slept in each others' arms when they finally took the big leap.

The pictures on the walls were gone and Jane breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that Maura had made it out safely as she seemed to had time to grab her treasured possessions.

Jane shook away the relieved tears and headed into the walk-in-closet. Most of Maura's designer clothes were still hanging up which made Jane smile as she imagined Maura wouldn't have been too happy in leaving them, but Jane knew that Maura would listen to her logical and rational mind and take the clothes that would be more suitable. Jane also knew that her family would make sure Maura was safe, as they thought of her as their own.

Jane quickly grabbed and put on her own white vest top, dark jeans, black long-sleeved shirt (that she rolled up to the elbows) and her trusty combat boots. She then grabbed her black gym back and stuffed most of her clothes that were suitable in it, with any other essentials she could find. It had seemed that Maura had left a lot of Jane's toiletries, in case Jane did come here and Jane smiled at the thoughtfulness. Jane then quickly grabbed her keys that she used to unlock the BPD precinct and left the room after one last look.

She ran downstairs with a bit more of a spring in her step and before she called out for Denise and Jimmy, the hair on the back of her neck raised and she had the feeling that she really shouldn't make much noise at all. Making sure her gym bag was on her back securely and that nothing was looking like it was going to fall out and make a noise, Jane set off at a low crouch, making soundless steps.

As soon as she came into the kitchen, she knew something was terribly wrong. Denise and Jimmy were hiding behind the kitchen island and frantically waving her over and pointing to something in the living room. Jane quickly joined them.

"A walker came in through the front door, while we were in here. I don't think it knows we're here." Denise informed Jane. The raven-haired cursed herself for not shutting the front door behind them and slowly raised her head above the counter to scope out their situation. There standing in the middle of Maura's living room was indeed a walker. It used to be a man, at a guess probably around his late sixties. The man's ear seemed to have been gnawed off by something, but apart from that he didn't have any other obscenities. Just that his skin was the colour of ash and his eyes were disturbingly unfocused.

Jane turned to see that both Nolan's were looking at her, like they were waiting for her to take action. Jane motioned for them to stay where they were, before she set off again, keeping low to the ground. She went to the back door and looked out of the screen door.

She instantly ducked her head and swore under her breath, there were three more of them in the backyard and Jane lifted her head again. She didn't recognise any of them. _Thank God._

Jane then realised that they were trapped and moved quickly back to the Nolan's.

"There's three out in the garden-" Jane whispered and Jimmy turned his face into his mother's shoulder in fear. Jane looked in Denise's eyes, they were filled with fear. Jane knew she had to be strong for the three of them and took a deep breath.

_Keep it together, Rizzoli. They're looking to you. So get them out of here._

"Okay, I'm going to distract the one in here and lure him over to us and when I say so, I want you two to jump over this counter and run out the front door." Jane whispered. "Make sure to check your surroundings as there could be more out the front." When Denise nodded, Jane pulled at Jimmy's arm and made him look her in the eye. "You understand, Jimmy." When he nodded she smiled.

Denise offered her gun towards Jane but the woman shook her head.

"No, keep it just in case you get in trouble out front. I'll be just fine. Now, remember to stay hidden until I say so and get ready to run." Jane's voice started off as a whisper and ended in her normal volume.

They all heard the walker in the living room start to groan as he heard her voice and the heard the shuffling of feet.

Jane reached up to pull the draw above her open and thanked her luck that Maura had left one of her kitchen knives. Jane pulled the knife out and after one more glance at the two Nolan's she stood up.

The walker suddenly picked up his pace and volume of his growls as he spotted his potential meal. Jane smirked and tightened her grip on the knife, getting in a fighter stance.

"Hey, you ugly ol' geezer. Come and get me." The walker got up to a jog and as soon as he was about to see the crouching people, Jane shouted, "RUN! RUN NOW! GO" And with that the Jimmy and Denise vaulted over the counter and sprinted straight for the door, Jane let out a breathe of a relief as she saw them, hide behind a car through the window. She suddenly remembered that she had a hungry looking walker jogging towards her and before it could grab her she dived out of the wall and rolled until she stood back up again. Her back was the to the door leading to the back garden and as she walked backwards she heard the glass shatter behind her and something grab her around the neck. Jane struggled and could feel the thing break its head through the glass next to her. Jane was being attacked by both sides and her instincts kicked in. The walker in front of her was close so in holding herself up by the walker holding her neck she planted both her feet in the chest of the walker in front of her and pushed with all her strength. At the same time, she could feel the walker behind her was trying to reach for her neck to bite her and when she kicked the first walker she gripped the knife in her right hand and reached it over her body, violently stabbing it in the walker's head behind her.

It happened in a matter of seconds and as she stabbed the one behind her, it released her neck and as she kicked the one in front, it went falling back, suddenly she felt her body fall as gravity took over. She landed hard and let out a grunt as her newly healed wound sent a shock of pain throughout her body. She took a few shaky breathes as the adrenaline seeped out of her body. Closing her eyes for a moment she started to hear multiple growls and snapping her eyes open she remembered that there were two more walkers out the back and the living-room walker still walking in front of her. And as she looked up she saw a walker crawling its way through the window in the door.

"Shit." Jane rolled out of the way just in time to see the walker hit the ground and pick itself up before another did the same. She stood up and cursed herself that she had left the knife in the dead walker's skull. The living-room walker and the two garden walkers were advancing on her and with the help of the surge of adrenaline she charged into the living-room walker, who was in her way to the front door. They both went flying and as they landed they crashed into the dining table. Jane quickly crawled away, but as she tried standing she felt it grab her foot and she landed hard on the floor again. Kicking her foot into its face she felt it release her and she turned around just in time for the first garden walker to fall on top of her, snapping it's teeth in effort to bite her face. Jane managed to put her forearm across its neck to act as a barrier and reached out with her other hand. She grabbed the leg of a broken chair and before she could stab the walker on top of her the second garden walker fell on top of the first, winding the detective. The first walker prevented the second from biting her and with strength she harshly shoved the sharp chair leg, that acted as a stake, through the first's head and then surprisingly into the second. Making sure to keep her mouth shut as blood dripped onto her face.

Jane rolled the two walkers off her and onto the floor by her side, remembering that the living-room walker was still functioning. Jane looked down at her feet, where the walker was and saw Jimmy and Denise standing there with bloodied bats and as Jane looked down she saw the walker's head was a mess of brains, bone and blood.

"Are yo

* * *

><p>u sure this is your first zombie apocalypse?" Jimmy asked in the backseat of the Nolan's Land Rover. The two adults in the front laughed and Jane turned to face him.<p>

"Did you see me in there? I was a mess, getting stuck too many times. That wasn't skill that helped me survive, it was luck." Jane informed, laughing at the raised eyebrow of the 12 year old boy.

"Well then, you really are Calamity Jane." Jimmy suggested which bought both laughter and smiles.

"So what are we doing here, Jane?" Denise asked, as they finally arrived outside the precinct.

Jane took a moment to take in the empty look of the building. "This is where I used to work and if I'm correct they have a gun locker, which could come in handy." Jane answered as they walked to the front doors. Jane unlocked the doors with her keys that she picked up and they headed straight for the gun locker.

"Wait a second?" Jane suddenly stopped walking at the mother and son grew panic-stricken faces.

"What? Did you hear something? What's wrong?" Denise fretted.

"I just remembered that the precinct has its own emergency water supply." The two Nolan's came to the same realisation and grins broke out on their faces.

"Sweet baby Jesus!"

"Oh man!"

"I've never loved a shower this much."

Came the cheers of the three survivors in the shower room.

"Warm water! I might kiss you right now, Jane." Demise shouted from the neighbouring shower cubicle. Jane laughed and scrubbed herself clean raw. None of them knew the next time they would get to have a shower so they cherished this moment.

Once they were all freshly cleaned and dry, Jane lead the way to the gun locker and almost screamed in joy when she saw that a mass of different guns and ammo had been left.

They spent the next hour filling two bags with ammunition and guns and before they left Jane spotted a Colt Python on one of the gun racks.

"I've always wanted one of these bad boys." The detective said as she grabbed a holster for the gun and tied it around her waist before placing the gun in there.

"Hey, Jane. Look what I found." Jimmy came up to the woman holding a sheriff hat that must've belonged to one of their Texan transfers, who must've kept it in his or hers locker. "Now you really can be Calamity Jane." Jimmy offered the hat to Jane and after giving the boy a dazzling smile she took the hat and placed it on her head.

"How's it look?" Jane modelled the hat for the boy, pulling funny faces making him laugh.

"Hat looks great, don't know about the face though." Denise spoke out from the doorway, with a large smile on her face at hearing her son laugh so carefree.

"Aw, well now that isn't nice is it, darling." Jane replied in a thick Western accent causing both woman and child to burst out laughing.

"You sure you won't come along?" Jane said as she put the bag full of ammo and guns in the passenger seat of a police cruiser.

"A few more days, by then Jimmy would have learnt how to shoot and I won't be so rusty." Denise answered. Jane sighed and opened the car door, getting out an identical walkie talkie to her own.

"I'm going to turn mine on every day at sunrise so we can someday find each other again." Jane said as she passed a walkie talkie to Denise. "Take the other bag, it has a sniper, two rifles, a submachine gun and two pistols with enough ammo to spare-" Jane passed the second bag to Denise and continued, "I can't tell you how grateful I am for everything you've done for me. Stay safe and I'll see you around."

The three said their emotional goodbyes and wished each other safety on their journey.

* * *

><p>Jane knew the way to Atlanta, but the map in the compartment in front of the passenger seat, didn't hurt (even though she would never tell anyone that). Her mood had been lifted as well as her hope. She finally had a plan and a route of action. She might be able to see her family again.<p>

She might be able to see Maura again.

That's what pushed her to drive until her tank was bone dry for the third time. The last time she had spent hours siphoning enough petrol to make it to the next mass of cars. She needed another way to travel the last hour or so of the journey into the city.

Jane grabbed her sheriffs hat and the bag of guns and in leaving the keys in the ignition, after the engine died, she got out.

No point in looking for any cars to siphon as she seemed to have stopped in the middle of nowhere. She just thanked her luck that she had enough gas to drive through the night.

She must've walked for forty minutes before she came across a farm house. It seemed deserted as she walked up to the front door. She looked through the dusty windows and didn't see any sign of recent life, so she walked towards the red pickup truck on the driveway.

She opened the door and checked the ignition; no keys.

_Goddammit _

Shutting the door she walked round to the back of the house.

As she rounded the corner she gasped in disbelief and shock and stumbled back, nearly falling backwards. There hanging from a tree branch was a walker.

There was a noose around its neck, yet it was squirming, growling and snapping it's teeth at Jane. It's legs seemed to have been gnawed off down to the bone, as it would be all passing walkers could reach.

"Unlucky, bastard. Should have shot yourself in the head." Jane knew she should put it down, but it wasn't harming anyone and worst case scenario would only scare them like it did Jane. Also Jane really didn't want to waste her ammo when it wasn't needed and the noise of the gunshot could attract passing walkers. Deciding that the cons outweigh the pros, Jane takes off her hat in respect to the person the walker once was and got on her way.

She came to a shed and in opening it she was more than pleased when she found a dirt bike, standing in the middle of the space. In looking further into the shed she found keys hanging on a nail and with fingers crossed she put the keys in the ignition. She almost cried when she heard the rumble of the engine.

Making sure her gym bag, which held her clothes, the gun bag and her sheriffs hat were all securely fastened onto her she set off on the motorbike, loving the feeling of the wind on her face.

* * *

><p>It took less time than she had anticipated to get to the city. She was suddenly very grateful that she had ditched the car and instead had a more agile vehicle as she came across a mass of empty cars going into the city.<p>

As Jane manoeuvred her way through the maze of idle cars she released that people must've become tiresome with the traffic jam and walked the distance to the city, leaving their cars.

As the detective got closer to the buildings she expected to be hearing sounds of life. _Didn't everyone come here? This is a refugee camp. Where are the sounds of people?_

Maybe there was just a strict policy on sound due to the risk of attracting walkers.

However as Jane came to the edge of the city there was no sign of security, military or any type of gate or protection. _Did Denise lie to me?_

No, why would she do that? Why would Denise help Jane out thus far and then send her on a wild goose chase? It didn't make sense.

So still with an ounce of hope she set off and into the streets of the city of Atlanta.

The streets were deserted.

Rubbish and newspapers scattered over the concrete of the road.

The only sound that could be heard was the rumble of Jane's bike as she slowly drove through the streets. Taking in all her surroundings.

As she turned the corner she came across a sign saying 'EVERYONE WILL BE EXAMINED. IF CLEARED, GO THROUGH TO NEXT STAGE' That crushed the doubt that Jan had, showing that Denise was in fact telling the truth. As she drove on she came across an idle helicopter that was completely empty of any supplies or personnel. _So the military was here. So where are they now?_

All hope that she did have was also crushed when she came down and saw a mangled body that was ripped apart with what seemed to have been senseless abandon. As she swerved around it, she bumped it a car parked on the pavement and as luck would have it the car alarm started blaring.

"Shit." Jane swore under her breath. She decided to keep driving forward as she was sure to have already drawn attention to herself. She suddenly heard gunshots that seemed to be coming from one of the rooftops and Jane looked up to see where the noise was coming from. She sped up to try and avoid the bullets, but when she couldn't spot the source she looked straight ahead at the same time as she came to a junction to the next street.

The sight forced Jane to gasp in terror and felt her heart stop and her blood run ice cold. She lost control of her movements and both her and the bike went skidding across the concrete, causing friction burns on her arms, legs and a cut to start bleeding on her face. The gun bag went flying and landed with a thud on top of overturned bus.

The sight that forced this reaction from the normally calm detective was the sight of _hundreds _of walkers. They filled the street, shoulder to shoulder and they all turned to face Jane.

Hundreds of hungry and predatory eyes laid on the woman.

So she did what her instincts told her to.

She ran.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooh cliffhanger ;) How will Jane get out of this one? Who liked Denise and Jimmy and do you want them to make an appearance in future chapters? Tell me your thoughts :) **


	3. The City

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I would just like to thank everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed. I loved reading what you guys thought. :)**

Infected

She could hear them start to chase her, the sound of hundreds of feet moving as if in unison. Moving as one, all searching for what they all wanted.

Flesh.

Jane ran like she had never ran before.

One walker crawled out from the bottom of a car.

BANG.

Jane shot it in the head, with her un-holstered python. She then shot at a few that limped off a bus in front of her.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Both dead.

She didn't dare stop running or look back, the only way was forward.

She turned to see a street that had a few walkers mulling around, there were cars and obstacles parked at odd angles. Jane took that turn and dodged around each obstacle skilfully and fluidly, her body running on adrenaline and fear. Her plan was to slow the hoard behind her as they made their way through the mass of cars and debris, and to divide them up into smaller groups, making it easier to lose them.

Jane knew she had no hope but the thought of Maura and her family not knowing if she had died in the hospital bed or in a street in Atlanta made her feel sick. She surged forward, pushing her muscles to contract faster, pushing her legs to run faster, pushing her body to the limit. She continued to shoot at any walkers that got too close.

_Shit._

She had only five rounds of ammo for her python on her. Not nearly enough.

Taking a risk she turned into an alleyway and was about to shoot the walker standing there when it started yelling. _What?_

"DON'T SHOOT! I'M HUMAN! DON'T SHOOT!" The man must've been only in his early twenties. He had blonde hair and a baseball cap on his head. Jane didn't know why she was examining the guy's appearance when there was a hoard of walkers right behind her, but the brain does strange things under panic and stress. The man was holding a brick and Jane watched as he threw it. The brick soared through the sky and crashed through the window of the shop on the other side of the street, immediately alarms started blaring. They watched as half the walkers limped towards the noise, however half were still adamant on reaching the two of them.

"WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" Jane barked into the man's face and he frantically nodded his head and shot off down the alley. _Whoa that guy's fast._

Nonetheless Jane followed urging her body to keep up with the man in front of her. She could hear that the group behind them had entered the alleyway, but she willed herself to not look back and forward instead. However the man in front of her didn't seem to have that will power as he turned his head back to see the mass of zombies and as he did Jane saw the look of uttermost terror on his face.

Not even Jane saw the metal pole, that was sticking out from the wall, coming.

The man ran straight into it, knocking himself out cold. Jane swore and for a moment thought about leaving the man and saving herself, however she knew even if she did survive, she would never be able to live with herself if she did leave him. So with a grunt she turned to face the mass amount of walkers and knelt down in front of the man's limp body. She immediately started shooting and the first liners dropped like flies. She thanked her gun shooting practice as the majority of her shots hit their target.

The hoard got closer and closer and Jane needed to reload.

"Crap."

This was it.

She closed her eyes and whispered. "I'm sorry, Maura."

However suddenly she felt herself being picked up and carried over what seemed like a shoulder before the sound of a door slamming shut was heard. The next thing she knew she was being dropped to the hard ground.

"We were watching you from the roof, you crazy bastard. How the fuck did you survive that?" Jane looked up to see a man who was in his mid thirties, with dark hair and a scruffy beard looking down at her and holding his hand out for her to take.

"Name's Tony. But let's do proper introductions when there isn't just a door between us and them fuckers. C'mon get up, help Carlos carry that dimwit Johnny while I'll watch your backs." The man, Tony, ordered. Jane pulled herself up and went to share the load of the unconscious Johnny.

They went through what was an old warehouse and came out into an alleyway, there was only one walker out there which dropped with a baseball hat to the head.

Jane and Carlos, who was a middle-aged man of Mexican origin, stumbled under the weight of Johnny as he started to stir.

"Just down here and then it gets a bit trickier." Tony informed, as they rounded the corner. Jane was focusing on carrying the surprisingly heavy weight of the skinny Johnny that she didn't realise that they had stopped, the woman stumbled to a stop, yet managed to quickly steady herself. She looked to Tony and saw that he was standing in front of a ladder.

"Are you frickin' kidding me? How do you suppose we get this guy up there?" Jane hissed, before hearing growls and groans from the other end of the alleyway. The walkers had found them.

"That's the tricky part. How many rounds you got?" Tony said, motioning to Jane's gun.

"4. That doesn't answer how we're supposed to get him up there." Jane was becoming increasingly worried about the oncoming group of walkers.

"Let me worry about that and you worry about keeping those things at bay." Tony insisted, before grabbing Johnny and arranging the limp man to look like he was giving him a piggyback. "Carlos, you're gonna have to follow up the ladder right behind me and hold Johnny so he doesn't fall off." The man ordered, before he started climbing up. Carlos did as he was told without hesitation.

Jane turned her attention to the close walkers as soon as the others were out of harm's way. She picked them off, one by one; still they persisted and crept closer and closer.

"C'MON! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" She heard the men shout down to her and with one more shot at a walker that was too close for comfort she jumped up onto the ladder and climbed like crazy, feeling the walkers grabbing at the soles of her boots.

"Shit that was a close one." Carlos panted, hands on his knees as he breathed deeply.

"Now that we're safer up here, I want to know who you are and why the fuck you decided that it was a good idea to start shooting up the place and bringing all the walkers to us." Tony barked suddenly, moving closer to Jane.

"My name's Jane Rizzoli. And I would like to say thank you for saving my ass but I would also like for you to back the hell off." Jane snapped back. The man stared her down for a moment before shaking his head and sighing.

"The group are going to be pissed. This was supposed to be an in and out job, grab some supplies and get the hell out. Now we're all fucked." Tony went on, starting to pace.

Suddenly they all turned at the sound of someone groaning. Johnny was sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Ow."

"Oh you stupid bastard, running into a pole, well done... glad you're awake though." Carlos greeted.

"I guess I should thank you, Jane. You stayed and protected Johnny when you could've just left him." Tony broke in. Jane was surprised at the change of demeanour of the man and finally nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"I guess we should head back to the group." Carlos announced and the two men nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey erm, where's the refugee centre?" Jane asked as the three men started walking. They all suddenly stopped and looked back at her with disbelieving faces.

"Well I guess you're standing in it. And as for the refugees, well you just met them and they tried ripping your face off." Tony declared, before sighing and walking across a plank of wood between buildings.

_What?_

Jane was frozen in spot. _Please don't say Maura and her family were one of them..._

_Oh god. _

"C'mon, Calamity Jane. Come meet the people who's escape plan you just ruined." Carlos sad as he patted the woman's arm. Jane turned her head towards a smiling Carlos at the nickname that Jimmy Nolan had given her. "Hey from the stunt you pulled down there, and that hat, you deserve that name." The man quipped before chuckling and following Tony.

"If it's any condolence, I think it suits you." Johnny added as he walked in step with Jane. She smiled at the young man.

* * *

><p>They climbed through a trap door in the roof and Jane found herself in the back of a store. Before she knew what was happening, she was being pushed harshly back into a counter and had a gun shoved in her face.<p>

"You've fucking killed us, do you know that? We're dead because of you. My little brother won't have anyone left. They already took our parents from us." The one holding the gun was a woman. The woman was attractive, with long brown hair that was tied up in the same ponytail as Jane's was.

"Bo, leave it. It won't solve anything." A voice said behind the woman who was called Bo. Jane kept her eyes trained on the woman, until the woman backed off and Jane was free to stand straight.

The voice that had calmed the fiery brunette was an Asian woman, who was standing nervously with her arms crossed.

"She the one that ruined our way out?" The Asian woman asked.

"Can someone please tell me what I've done?" Jane finally spoke out.

"We set up a sort of alarm. We dumped a dead body out on the street to lure the walkers over there and we were hoping that one of them would bump into the car and set off the alarm, which would lure the walkers outside the shop to the noise, which would then allow us to grab our van across the street and get outta here. Well you beat the walkers to it and instead of luring them to the other street you lured them right back to us. Bringing more with you." Johnny explained, taking off his hat and running his hand over his short blonde hair.

"And now they're right outside. Take a look for yourself-" Bo informed, motioning for Jane to look at the front doors of the shop.

There was a mass of walkers banging on the screen in the doors, desperate to get in and Jane swallowed thickly.

"-You've just ringed the dinner bell." Bo ended.

* * *

><p>"How long are we going to wait until we send a rescue team after them?" The black man called out from where he was leaning against the RV.<p>

"The plan was that there wasn't going to be a rescue team, Frost. They knew that before they set off. We can't spare anymore people. I was wary of letting that many people go in the first place." The tall man answered in an Australian accent, from where he stood by the campfire. "We just gotta wait and see if they pull through, if they don't come back this evening then they probably won't ever be coming back."

"Ian-" The blonde woman warned from where sat, rubbing her forehead with her hand. She motioned to a teenage boy. "George's older sister is in that group." She continued, looking up at the man she once called her lover. _God, what was I thinking?_

The man, Ian sighed before looking at the blonde. "Can I speak with you a sec?" The woman nodded and got up before following the man away from the group.

"Look, I know your still grieving and you're still hurting. But she's gone. Jane's gone, Maura, and she ain't coming back. And maybe neither is Bo or Johnny or Tony or any of them. This is a shit world we live in and it's not gonna change anytime soon and I think people need to realise that. Now go and try to get some sleep, Maur." Ian reasoned, ghosting his hand over the blonde's cheek.

Maura immediately flinched away and sent a glare his way. "You don't get to call me that, Only Ja-" She choked before she could finish, and avoided the pitying look in Ian's face and instead stormed off.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Maura. Do you have a sec?" The woman was interrupted from her reading an hour later, by none other than Frankie Rizzoli.<p>

"Hello, Frankie. And of course." She replied, taking off her reading glasses and putting down her book.

"Okay, erm... It's... Oh for God's sake just get in here, you idiot." Frankie stuttered, his voice ended in an annoyed whisper. Maura furrowed her brow in confusion which suddenly turned into worry as the youngest Rizzoli sibling sulked into the tent.

"Tommy! What happened to your face?" The handsome man had a bleeding lip and nose.

"Yeah, Tommy. Tell her what you did." Frankie scowled, standing with his arms crossed as he watched Maura examine his brother's face.

"I er... got in a fight with Ollie." Tommy mumbled, wincing as Maura gently prodded his nose.

"Oh, Tommy. You know to leave Ollie be. He is a very hot-heated person and it takes very little for him to get angry. I guess you could say he fits the stereotype of a redneck. The term 'redneck' is chiefly used for a rural poor white person of the Southern United States. It can be a derogatory slang term similar in meaning to cracker, hillbilly or white trash; although those are somewhat insulting-" Maura rambled on as her 'Google mouth' got out of control. She was interrupted by Frankie clearing his throat and looked up to see a smirk on the man's face, she smiled shyly in return as she treated Tommy's lip.

"Yeah yeah, just don't tell my Ma and Pa, okay?" Tommy mumbled, forcing Frankie to snort.

"Tommy, you're 24. Grow up." Frankie barked, glaring at his younger brother who threw him the finger.

"You seem to have a hairline fracture that I should be able to pop it back in place. This may hurt a bit." Maura interrupted and before she could let Tommy answer she sharply moved his nose back in place with a crack and a yell from the man.

"A little? Jeez, Maura. Ow!" Tommy squealed, holding his nose and jumping around the tent. Maura froze, hearing Frankie's laughter as if through a barrier.

She was bombarded with the memory of when she did the same to the eldest Rizzoli sibling. She got a similar reaction with her and Maura felt tears roll down her face at how she took all those times with the raven-haired woman for granted.

"Maura?" Frankie worried, jolting Maura out of her reverie.

"Oh sorry, I lost myself there. Tommy, take a long swim in the cold lake to keep the swelling down and you'll be as good as new." Maura informed before being thanked by the Rizzoli and watching him walk out.

"He's getting worse." Frankie murmured, joining Maura in watching Tommy. "He seems to be trying to get into as much trouble as possible and I don't know what to suggest. He's got a son for fuck's sake - sorry." Frankie looked at Maura apologetically at his use of profanity. "I-I just... Maybe it's his way of handling losing her... I don't know, but i-it's dangerous. He's hurting our Ma. Our father doesn't give a crap, though. Never really has and never will."

Maura nodded her head slowly, agreeing with the man. The tent filled with silence.

"You were thinking of her, just then, weren't you. I saw the tears." Frankie said, softly.

"Yes. She always works her way back in, no matter how much I try and forget the pain that losing her caused." Maura whimpered.

"That's our Jane."

* * *

><p>The walkers were relentless in their effort to get inside.<p>

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

The sound resonated throughout the store as the group watched in dreaded fear as the walkers banged their hands against the doors.

"Look we can't just stand here. We need a plan." Jane finally spoke up, running her hand through her hair after she took off her hat.

"Says the woman who ruined our one." Bo snapped, not taking her eyes off the walkers out the front.

Jane chose to ignore the brunette and turned to the Asian woman, whose name she learnt was Julie.

"Julie, is there any other exits?"

"There's a fire exit round the side of the building, but that will only lead us round to the walkers at the front." The woman replied, ripping her eyes away from the scene at the doors.

Jane let out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, tell me everything you know about these things? I know they're attracted by noise and they've got basic motor skills, anything else?" Jane asked the entire group.

"Smell." Carlos simply replied.

When the detective looked at him to continue he sighed and did so, "They smell like the dead and we smell like the living. They then know what to attack."

Jane squinted her eyes slightly in concentration. For some reason her mind kept going back to the day of the shooting, how the man used her as a human shield...

"YES!" Jane bellowed, forcing the people around her to jump at the sudden noise. They looked at her like she was crazy when she moved towards the fire exit with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked as Jane seemed to be looking for something.

"You said they can smell us? Well how about we use one of them to mask our own smell?" Jane started, meeting the gazes of five confused people. "We grab a walker from the alley and hold it close to one of us and so our smell is masked." Jane explained.

"Yeah good plan, apart from the small problem of the walker biting us." Bo quipped.

"That's why I'm gonna break their jaw off, before." Jane revealed, earning shocked and respectful looks.

"What about their nails. I saw a guy turn just by getting scratched." Carlos added.

"Chop of their arms." Jane answered, simply.

"Worth a shot." They all turned in shock at the sound of Bo agreeing with Jane, "What? Rather that than staying in here."

"Okay, we need two people to go out. One to lure them away and the other to grab the van and move it to the front of the store for the rest to jump on. I volunteer myself. Who else is up for it?" Jane questioned, when people tried avoiding her eyes she sighed.

"I'll do it." Came the voice of none other than Johnny. "There's a car next to the van down the road and I can hot wire it to make it go and to keep the alarm blaring. I'll do a full circle to give you guys time." The man continued. When Jane looked like she was going to argue, he put his hand up to stop her. "The car's a Ferrari, I'm not passing up the opportunity to ride one."

The group chuckled before getting to the job of passing Jane a crowbar.

"I'll help you bring in one walker, Jane. Carlos, Bo you get the other one. Remember to knock it's jaw off before slicing off the arms and then drag it back in here." Tony spoke up before grabbing a fire axe for himself and nodding to the others to do the same.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Julie shouted as she threw the doors open. The four ran out and went straight to their appointed walker. Jane hit her one square in the jaw, sending it to the floor, hitting it forcefully again, the bottom jaw came off. Tony went to work on its arms and once it was finished they dragged it back inside. Beating the other two by a millisecond.

The group watched as the two walkers squirmed on the floor, not able to stand without the help of their arms. Jane finally nodded at Johnny and they grabbed a cardboard box and wrapped it around their forearms for extra armour. Then they hauled their own walker up and wrapped their arm around its neck, before nodding to the group and urging their walker forward out the fire exit.

* * *

><p>A wire fence at the bottom of the street, acted as a barrier between Jane and the van and the Ferrari sat just before the fence. They started off at a slow walk, urging the walkers on with their knees. Some walkers seemed interested in them and got close but then changed course in the end. Jane breathed out a sigh of relief as her plan seemed to be walking.<p>

They were halfway there.

"It's working, Jane." Johnny whispered.

"Just keep walking John-o."

It was then when Jane's walker's foot got caught in a small ditch in the road. The walker stumbled and started to topple forward. Jane managed to move her arm out of the way before both her and the walker fell hard to the ground.

"Shit."

"JANE! ROLL RIGHT! ROLL RIGHT!" Johnny yelled. Not wanting to question the shouted orders, Jane did as she was told and as she rolled she very narrowly missed being grabbed by one angry looking walker. She quickly jumped to her feet and grabbed her fallen axe, looking over to see that Johnny had ditched his walker shield and was currently pulling his axe out of the head of a now-dead walker.

"JOHNNY! RUN!" The man immediately shot off in the direction of the vehicles, with Jane following close behind. Jane swung her axe at the head of a walker that was too close for comfort and due to the mass of walkers chasing them she didn't have to time to yank it back out, so instead she left her axe and got out her gun. Shooting targets that were in their way as they sprinted towards their destination.

They passed the junction where Jane first laid eyes on the hoard of walkers. Remembering her fallen gun bag, she made a judgement call and she sprinted in that direction. Pushing her legs to run faster, she picked up speed. She jumped up on top of a car and then onto the overturned bus on which the bag landed. She grabbed it and quickly secured it around her back before shooting a walker and jumping off the bus. She landed and rolled on the floor to reduce the impact, jumping upright and taking off in a sprint to join Johnny again.

She eventually caught up with him, noticing that he had reached the Ferrari and she watched as he threw a brick at the car window, setting off the trusty car alarm. He leant in a unlocked the door and swiftly got in, closing it behind him. Jane shot some walkers that were about to reach into the car and after holstering her gun she jumped onto the fence and started to climb. As she vaulted over the top she heard the rumble of the car's engine that added to the noise of the alarm and internally cheered for Johnny. She watched as the he drove away then stopped and waited for the walkers to catch up before setting off again.

Jane grabbed the keys from where the group told her they were hanging and jumped into the bed of the van. Starting the engine she saw that the walkers that were left had pushed the fence down and were making their way towards her. Smirking she put the van in gear and drove at full speed at them, crashing right into the infected.

She cheered as she mowed the group down.

Johnny seemed to be doing a good job as there were considerably less walkers outside the store when she drove up. As soon as she got the van aligned she beeped the horn and the doors instantly flung open. Jane watched in the rear-view mirror as the four people opened the back of the van and jumped in, carrying all their supplies with them.

Just as they closed the door, Jane heard the Ferrari's car alarm get louder and louder until the car sped round the corner. Johnny screeched to a stop and Jane watched as he leant down and pressed something under the console which in turn turned the alarm off. Jane quickly stepped on the gas as she saw the group of walkers round the corner. Johnny seemed to notice them too as he shot off ahead of Jane.

They drove full speed and once they had driven out of the city limits they slowed down to preserve gas, knowing full well that the walkers were far far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Anyone recognize the character of Bo from anywhere? Who can't wait for Jane and Maura to finally be reunited? Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	4. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: The promised reunion! The song that is present in this chapter is 'The Parting Glass' by Cara Dillion. I reccomend you listen to it when it comes into the scene as it's a beautiful song. (It's also sung in The Walking Dead as well which wasn't intended to be a link and it was just a coincidence). **Hope you enjoy this chapter! ****

* * *

><p>"WOOO!" Jane and the others could hear Johnny scream from where he drove from behind the van and around them to lead the way. The van erupted in laughter and smiles and Jane joined in half-heartedly. All these people's attitudes had risen due to them being able to see their family and loved ones again, yet Jane had no clue where her own were.<p>

Johnny lead Jane up a dirt road and as she looked to her right, she could see a lake surrounding by the rock wall. The road climbed up, until Jane could see a roof of a... _RV?_

"This your camp?" Jane called out to the people in the back, whilst keeping her eyes on the road ahead.

"Yea, thought that being up high would give us an advantage, and it's mighty helpful that we got ourselves a lake too." Tony drawled, as he sat casually in the back of the van.

Jane nodded at the wise decision. "So you the leader up here then, Tony?" Jane quipped, smirking in the rear-view mirror at the man.

"Hell no, I ain't going up against Ian. He's a great guy n' all but he's tough as nails. Guess it's a good trait to have to keep all of us in order." Tony remarked, winking at Jane in the mirror. "Although you might give him a good run for his money... You showed good leadership skills out there on the field, Calamity Jane." When Jane just laughed she was met with four serious faces from the back and swallowed her laughter.

"Yeah, well I'm not staying long, gotta find my own family. Might take a dip in that lake though." Jane informed, smirking at her last comment.

"Well, I hope you do stay. You're a good asset to have around." Carlos added.

"Yeah yeah, stop talking about my ass, Carlos." Jane quipped back, earning a few energetic laughs.

Eventually they came to the top and Jane parked the van behind a SUV. She saw about ten people standing around a campfire as they noticed the vehicle pull up.

"Come meet everybody." Julie said to the detective before exiting the van. Tony was the last to leave and before he did he gently patted Jane on the shoulder.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." He said before jumping out the back of the van and going to greet the group.

Jane could hear the cries of relief and happiness as loved ones reunited and she felt tears prick her eyes. She held the bridge of her nose with her fingers and screwed her eyes shut.

* * *

><p>"This is lovely fish, thank you Vince and Frankie for catching it." Angela Rizzoli spoke after her first mouthful as they all sat around the campfire under the midday sun.<p>

"The boy here has a skill in fishing, I must say." Vince Korsak said from his place on top of the RV.

"Yeah well he should have because I taught him." Frank Sr. snapped.

"Why don't you go with them tomorrow, Frank?" Ian said in a challenging voice and scoffed when the older man mumbled a feeble excuse. "Thought so."

The camp became silent. If one of them had been speaking they would've missed the sound of a rumbling engine.

"Do you hear that?" Tommy asked, standing up and holding his hand out for his 10 year old son, TJ, to hold.

"Yeah... Korsak what is that?" Ian called up to the older man on top of the RV as he grabbed his shotgun and walked up to the entrance to the camp.

"Can't tell yet." Korsak called down as he looked through his binoculars. The sound was louder now and everyone stood up to see what the source of it was.

"Is it them? Are they back?" The sixteen year old George asked frantically at the prospect of seeing his older sister.

"Well I'll be damned." Korsak muttered as a red Ferrari came soaring up the dirt road towards the camp.

The car came to a skidding stop and the group all stood up to see Johnny rushing out the car with a wide grin on his face.

"Is my sister with you? Is Bo okay? Is she with you?" George rattled off as soon as he saw Johnny.

"Where's Carlos?-Tony?-Julie?" The group chorused, on top of George's panic-stricken pleads.

"HEY HEY! They're all fine. Everyone's fine." Johnny informed, waving his arms to calm the camp.

Before anyone could ask any more questions they heard a louder rumble of an engine and as they all looked up they saw a large van making it's way into camp, parking behind Carlos' SUV. The van hadn't fully stopped before the doors were swung open and Bo came sprinting out.

"BO!" Shouted George as he sprinted to meet his sister in a tight embrace. "Y-You scared the shit outta me!" George wept into his sister's shoulder.

The group smiled brightly at the reunion, and as the rest of the group came out of the van they all were all greeted.

Yet a few people stood away from the group.

"We're here, Maura. Remember that, okay? You're not alone." Tommy assured the blonde that had her hair buried in his chest with his arms protectively around her in a brotherly fashion. Maura leant back and had tears in her eyes. She could see that so did the Rizzoli's around her.

"So what happened?" Frost asked casually, gun over his shoulder as he leant against the car.

"We were trapped, there were hundreds of them and no way out. That is until the new gal turned up, she saved us." Carlos explained, as he held both his small children in his arms and had his wife standing close.

"New girl?" Ian asked, standing up from where he was leaning.

"Yeah. Hey, Cowgirl come meet everyone!" Carlos shouted to the van. "She's a detective, just like you, Frost."

When Jane heard one of the nicknames that the group had given her, she knew she couldn't hide in the van any longer. So she slowly got out, grabbing her sheriffs hat in one hand and the bag of guns in the other and started walking around the SUV. As she walked closer, she could feel a ton of gazes fall on her and kept her eyes trained to the ground.

Walking a few more small steps she took a deep breath and raised her head.

Time stood still.

She forgot how to breathe.

There standing a few metres away were her old partners, her best friends, the men that she trusted with her life.

Barry Frost and Vince Korsak.

She could see the disbelief and shock in their eyes that she was sure was the same as what was showing in her own eyes.

She felt tears prick her eyes and she let out a shaky breath, moving back a step. Looking dazed but getting ripped away from her reverie by a familiar voice that sent emotions through her body.

"AUNTIE JANE!" She covered her mouth to contain a cry of emotion from escaping, tears were freely rolling down her face by now and she couldn't care less. As there sprinting towards her was her nephew, TJ. She jogged towards him and as soon as he was in arm length she picked him up in her arms and buried her head in his neck. She felt all her strength leave her as they both fell to ground. She could feel all eyes turn to her and she managed to stand up, still holding the boy in her arms.

"_Janie?"_ Came the shriek of a woman she had loved since she was born. Placing the boy on the ground she looked up to see her parents and brothers walking towards her, almost as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Jane let out a sob and after dropping her bag of guns she ran to her family. They all engulfed the woman and they could all feel each other shake with emotion. When Jane finally pulled back, Angela grabbed her head between both her hands and looked at her deeply as if making sure she was real.

"Ma." Jane's voice broke with emotion and the two women clung to each other.

She suddenly remembered Frost and Korsak and before she could turn to greet them she was thrown to the ground felt two bodies on top of her. She laughed through tears like everyone else and as they pulled her up she was grabbed in a hug between the two men.

Suddenly the group of her family and loved ones seemed to stand still and Jane looked at all their faces and couldn't decipher their emotions. Before she knew it they were suddenly parting and Jane looked through the gap that they had made.

There standing a couple of metres away was the woman that had driven her to survive. The woman that made her push herself so there was a chance she would see her again. The woman that was present in her dreams and conscious thoughts. The woman that Jane loved.

Maura Dorthea Isles.

Jane was frozen in place, she could feel her heart beat hard against her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe but at the same time she felt revived.

Maura seemed to be in the same boat as her body was rigid and from the looks of things she wasn't moving a muscle.

The camp watched with curiosity and bated breath as the two women laid eyes on each other for the first time in months. Both thinking the other was gone.

"Maur." Jane whispered and that was all it took for Maura to take action. Before the detective knew it Maura was sprinting full speed at her.

They finally collided as Maura jumped at the last minute and Jane grabbed hold of her, the blonde's legs wrapping around the detective's waist. Jane shivered at the contact that she thought she might never have again.

Maura grabbed Jane's head and wrapped her hands in the raven coloured hair, tears flowing freely as she buried her face in the woman's neck, breathing her in.

"Jane." The woman whimpered, choking on her tears and emotions.

Jane didn't care who was watching, which was the entire camp, and without hesitation the detective moved her head and captured Maura's lips with her own in a frantic and passionate kiss that tasted of tears and was so full of love that it made the two women whimper.

The kiss wasn't gentle in any way as the two women's lips moved fiercely over the others, trying to take in each other as much as possible, Jane's hands were wrapped tightly around the woman's body to keep her up and Maura's hands were buried in the thick locks of Jane's hair, tugging it almost desperately.

The need for oxygen was too much and forced the two to break apart, both breathing heavily and crying freely. They gazed intensely into the other's eyes and Jane let Maura's feet touch the ground before wiping her tears away and giving her a long kiss on her forehead.

"Jane, I-"

"I know, baby. I know."

The two women shared a chaste kiss before remembering their audience. They turned to see a mixture of shock and happiness on the faces of the people around them and Maura buried her head in Jane's neck, breathing in her scent. The blonde finally felt complete again and it was all because of this amazing woman that held her heart in the palm of hands and protected and cherished it.

Jane locked eyes with her Ma and she cringed at the look of utter shock on her face.

"W-When... H-How?" Angela stuttered as she stood a few steps away, switching her gaze from one woman to the other and before either woman could answer, they were both engulfed in a hug from the woman.

* * *

><p>Jane went to work on introducing herself to the rest of the camp and learnt that they all had heard many stories of her, courtesy of her loved ones. Maura hadn't left her side throughout all the introductions and Jane wouldn't have wanted it any other way as she kept her arm firmly around the woman's waist.<p>

A familiar voice, that Jane wished that she would never hear again, called out as soon as she finished with meeting everyone.

"Nice to meet you again, Jane." The man drawled in his thick accent.

The woman felt Maura tense in her embrace and as she turned around she internally scowled at the fact that the one and only Ian Faulkner was standing in front of her.

"Ian." Jane simply addressed, not wanting to waste her breath on the man that had reduced Maura to tears when he threw her feelings to the side.

"I thought you were dead." Ian almost spat, moving his shotgun to lie across both his shoulders as he used two hands to hold it.

Jane felt Maura tense further and Jane furrowed her brows in confusion. _They thought she had died? Was that why they left her?_

Jane kept her eyes trained on the man in front of her and felt Maura turn her body to face her.

"Jane... Frankie and Frost went to help transport you to another hospital b-but when they got there..." Maura choked on her words, her emotions getting the better of her.

Frankie decided to help the blonde out. "When we got there it was like a warzone. The military were there, shooting up the place... The hospital was one of the first places the outbreak hit. We managed to get in your room and you... you weren't responsive. The nurse performed CPR on you but that's when we heard the walkers down the corridor. There was the sound of gun shots and screams and the nurse panicked... she- she ran. W-we tried getting you out, but we couldn't..." Frankie had tears in his eyes as he spoke, scuffing his shoes in the dirt.

"There was no way, we could've gotten you out of there, Jane. The walkers... there was too many of them and Frankie and I only just got out ourselves. We said our goodbyes and shut the door, putting a gurney in front of it to stop the walkers from getting in. We thought you were dead. Everyone did." Frost finished, looking at Jane with tear filled eyes.

They all waited with bated breath, watching Jane to see how she would take the news. The detective's face was void of any emotion, not letting anyone know how she was feeling. The blonde became worried as she placed her hand over Jane's heart.

"Jane?"

No response.

Suddenly everyone jumped when the taller women yelled. "WALKER!"

Before they knew it Jane had shot off in the direction of her nephew. "TJ RUN!"

Suddenly the whole camp saw it.

A walker.

A walker that had it's eyes set on the 10 year old boy and was only a few metres away and quickly decreasing that distance.

The camp was slow to react but once they realised what was going on they started to either scream, shout for TJ to run or they picked up any weapon they could and followed Jane.

TJ was confused at the screaming and was yet to turn around and notice the danger behind him. Jane reached for her gun but cursed when she saw that TJ was in the line of fire and realised it was too risky. Jane ran through plans of actions as she sprinted and realised that if she grabbed TJ she would still have to worry about the walker behind them, yet if she shot at the walker she would risk hitting TJ. Finally she came to a decision.

TJ's life was too important.

TJ screamed when the walker grabbed his shoulder yet Jane got there just in time. She used the force of her elbow to break the walker's hold on TJ and pushed the boy in the direction of Tommy who was sprinting full speed towards his son. Jane fumbled for her gun, cursing at her clumsiness.

She heard screams of her loved ones behind her as the walker charged into her, forcing them both to fall to the ground.

They landed with a harsh thud, Jane felt her head hit the hard ground and immediately became winded as the walker landed on top of her, snapping it's decayed teeth in her face.

She focused on the pushing up into the walker, preventing it from biting her and could see figures running towards her.

BANG

The sound blared into her ears and she quickly became dazed, yet still remembered to close her mouth as she felt the blood from the walker's blown skull above her drip onto her face.

She turned to see Ian standing a couple of feet away from her lowering his just fired gun.

She distantly felt the walker being rolled off her and landing in a limp heap on the floor, as she tried to blink away some fuzziness she felt herself being yanked up harshly.

She immediately fell to her knees due to her disorientation and lack of breath.

"YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T SHOOT YOU IN THE FACE!" She heard Ian shout in her face, so close she could feel saliva hit her face.

She suddenly felt arms wrap around her shoulders.

"JANE! JANE! LOOK AT ME! HONEY, FOCUS ON ME!" She felt her head being turned and she saw hazel through her unfocused eyes.

She heard a commotion to the side of her as a bunch of people were shouting.

She forced herself out of Maura's hands and shook her head to clear it, which seemed to do the job as the world around her slowly came into focus.

She saw a man she didn't recognise with a bow and a bunch of arrows attached to his back. She saw a bunch of dead rabbits hanging from a string that was hanging from his bag.

He was getting in Ian's personal space as the two were locked in a shouting match.

She looked around her and saw that her family were surrounding her and she suddenly felt claustrophobic. But before she could stand up, she was getting yanked up by the lapels of her shirt.

The man who was holding was the one that had the bow on his back, he had short dark hair and a ton of stubble on his jaw and neck.

"MY WALKER'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" The man barked in her face.

"OLLIE, GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" They all turned in shock to see a normally put together Maura yell. Jane smiled in awe and felt arousal shoot through her at the sight of Maura.

However, before Ollie could step back on his own time, he was being yanked back by Tommy, who raised his fist to punch the man.

His punch was intercepted by Jane Rizzoli, who held his hand in a tight grip.

"Tommy, walk away." Jane accentuated every word as she stared into her younger brother's eyes. They both challenged each other and the camp seemed to freeze as it looked as if Tommy was going to ignore his sister's orders, but then shockingly he bowed his head and gave his sister a look of respect before holding his hand to TJ and walking to where Angela and Frankie stood.

Jane looked over and saw that her Pop was leaning against the RV as if the danger that had occurred didn't bother him, however when he caught Jane's eyes he smugly smiled as if he was telling her that he was proud of the way he brought her up and not of her herself.

* * *

><p>"Right, tell me how that thing was yours, Ollie and why you ripped into me about it." Jane asked as she all managed to sit everyone done to have a civilised conversation. The raven-haired woman could feel Ian glaring at her throughout the whole time as the camp decided to listen to her and not him.<p>

"That was my fuc-"

"Language, Ollie." Maura scorned, earning a tight nod from the redneck. Jane turned to the woman who was gripping her leg, still not entirely believing that Jane was in fact there, and gave her a look full of respect and awe.

"Well, I was tracking that walker for miles as they all have this sense that tells 'em where food is and well I was hoping it would find me a deer." Ollie explained as he threw a few twigs into the fire.

"Where's your deer then, big boy?" Tommy teased, scowling at the man. Ollie went to stand up as he looked at Tommy like he wanted to end him.

"Tommy, shut your goddamn mouth." Frankie hissed.

"You fucking better before I shut it for you!" Ollie barked, pointing harshly at the young man.

"Ian, this is your camp, are you going to do something?" Jane asked the man who was cleaning the end of his shotgun as if he didn't really give a crap. He looked at her and just shrugged.

"I tend to just let them get it out of their system, that way there's no grudges when we need each others' backs." The Australian informed, winking at Maura who then moved closer to Jane.

Jane ignored the anger that she felt at the look on Ian's face when he looked at Maura and sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I may hate that boy but I would never throw him into a group of walkers, no 'one deserves that." Ollie shrugged as he sat back down, Jane saw him in a more respected light before turning to Tommy, who was flushed in the face with anger but one look at his sister forced him to nod his head.

"Well now that's over, I'll get on with cooking that lovely rabbit you caught, Oliver." Angela cheerfully declared.

"Ah it was no problem, Miss R." Ollie said as he smiled at the older woman.

"Jane, can I speak to you a sec?" Ian finally said as soon as everyone started getting on with their jobs around camp.

Jane looked to Maura and smiled, kissing the side of her head before following the man.

"Look, this is my camp and you've shown you know what to do in dangerous situations, but I would appreciate if you would let me do my job as the leader." Ian crossed his arms as he looked down at the woman that wasn't that much shorter than him.

"Hey, I only came to find Maura and my family. I'm not here to steal your place." Jane replied honestly before walking back to the get the lowdown from Korsak and Frost on how the camp works and how everyone fits into it.

She missed the look of utter distrust on the Australian's face as he looked at the back of her head.

The darkness of the night was pushed back by the warm glow of the campfire and the smiling people who's stomach's were full.

"Hey, George. You still got that guitar?" Bo asked her brother, after everyone had finished eating.

"Yeah, give me a sec-" The boy ran off and soon came back with an acoustic guitar in hand. "Never learnt how to play it though." The boy replied, earning a few chuckles.

"Hey Jane didn't you use to play?" Frankie asked his sister who was sitting with Maura between her legs and resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder. Jane kissed the blonde's head and felt Maura press into her further.

"Yeah, may be a bit rusty though." She replied as the guitar was passed to her. Maura moved out of her embrace to make room for the instrument and sat next to the woman. "Erm, here goes nothing."

Jane's first strum focused everyone's attention, even Ian who was keeping watch on top of the RV. It was a beautiful sound that sent shivers down Maura's spine. Jane seemed shocked herself and smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you'll recognise this, Maura. If you wanna help me out, I'm sure the camp will love to hear your voice. I know I did." The blonde panicked and turned her head, yet when she saw Jane's reassuring eyes, she smiled and took a deep breath.

Jane started playing.

The sound filled the camp.

Maura smiled as she recognised the tune. Maura had told Jane that her mother used to sing this, on the rare occasions that she was around, to send a child Maura to sleep.

Maura had sung it to Jane then. And when the camp was filled with a shiver-worthy voice, Jane felt tears prick her eyes yet again.

_Of all the money that e'er I had,__I spent it in good company._

_And of all the harm that e'er I've done, alas it was to none but me.__  
><em>_And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I can't recall.__  
><em>_So fill to me the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all._

_Of all the comrades that e'er I had, they're sorry for my going away,__  
><em>_And all the sweethearts that e'er I had, they would wish me one more day to stay,__  
><em>_But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise and you should not,__  
><em>_I'll gently rise and I'll softly call, "Goodnight and joy be with you all!"_

_A man may drink and not be drunk, a man may fight and not be slain__  
><em>_A man may court a pretty girl and perhaps be welcomed back again__  
><em>_But since it has so ordered been by a time to rise and a time to fall__  
><em>_Come fill to me the parting glass, good night and joy be with you all__  
><em>_Come fill to me the parting glass, good night and joy be with you all__  
><em>

There were tears in the eyes of the majority of the camp and Jane didn't think she couldn't love this woman anymore; how she was wrong. The former detective turned to smile at the blonde as the last note was heard throughout the camp.

"That was beautiful, Maura. And Jane, of course." Korsak praised, wiping at his tears.

The camp added their tearful praises and the two women blushed as they sheepishly smiled at each other.

"You two make a good team." Frost stated, as people drifted off to their individual tents.

"Jane, you're on watch tonight." Ian called, before climbing down the ladder and walking past Jane with a smirk and a not-so-friendly barge of his shoulder into Jane's.

Jane turned to look at the disappointment on Maura's face and she knew her face showed the same emotion. Maura leant up and gave Jane a lingering closed-lips kiss before saying goodnight to Frost and walking towards her tent.

Frost watched his former partner watch Maura walk with a look of longing and he sighed. "How about we do a perimeter check and then I'll do your shift tonight?" Jane turned to look at Frost with a wide grin and hugged him tight. "This apocalypse has turned you soft, Jane."

The duo checked the perimeter around the camp and made sure that everyone was safe before they stopped at the RV.

"Thank you, buddy. I owe you one." Jane whispered, putting her hand on Frost's shoulder.

"Yeah well you deserve this after what you went through to find us. I'm glad you're back, Jane. Real glad... Now better not keep your girl waiting." Frost replied in a quiet voice as he hugged his best friend before climbing on top of the RV.

The tent was casted in a dim light as the lamp flickered in the corner. Jane quietly walked in and zipped up the door behind her. She could see that Maura was lying on a camping bed, facing away from the entrance. Jane took off her boots, jeans and shirts, leaving on her bra and boxers.

She lifted up the covers to the bed and smiled as she saw that Maura was wearing one of Jane's old Red Sox's jersey's. Jane felt her throat constrict at the amount of leg that was on show and desperately needed to feel Maura's body against her own.

Jane got into the bed and covered herself with the cover, before moving right up against the blonde, her back pressing to Jane's front.

The former detective wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and moved some hair out of the way to kiss her neck, she moved her lips to the blonde's ear.

"I was wondering where my shirt went." Jane husked as she took Maura's earlobe in between her teeth and tugged gently. The blonde moaned at the contact and moved her ass back into Jane's crotch.

"Jane... I need you." The blonde whimpered and gasped when Jane sucked on the spot just below her ear that made her core pulse.

"All in good time, Dr Isles."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh I know I'm evil, but I have to keep you reading somehow. Tell me what you thought about this chapter, did you like how I incorporated characters from both R&I and TWD? Did you like how I wrote them? Next chapter is definitely M rated, so stay tuned.**


	5. Re-Election

**A/N: Sorry this too so long to upload, just been soooo busy :) Working on Operation Isles as well, if any of you read that story of mine. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The promised smuttttt. Remember to review to tell me if you liked it or not (hopefully the first one, but we can't please everyone)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Infected<span>**

_"Jane... I need you." The blonde whimpered and gasped when Jane sucked on the spot just below her ear that made her core pulse. _

_"All in good time, Dr Isles." _

Maura felt Jane push her pelvis into her backside. As she sucked on her pulse point Maura pushed back into her, earning a growl from the former detective.

Jane covered the side of Maura's neck with open-mouthed kisses as she moved her hand up and down on the blonde's stomach. Maura softly rolled her hips back into the woman behind her to show her appreciation of the sensations that Jane was creating.

Suddenly Jane stopped.

"Jane..."

"I'm so sorry I left, Maur." Jane whimpered and the blonde felt the woman shake behind her. Maura turned around in Jane's embrace until she was facing the crying woman.

"Oh, Jane. Don't you dare blame yourself, you understand? You protected your brother and myself that day and you put our lives before your own and although it was the scariest moment of my life, I couldn't help myself falling even more in love with you." Maura explained, understanding immediately what Jane was apologising for. She wiped away the tears that were rolling down Jane's cheek and gently kissed her on her eyelids, cheeks and finally planted a soft kiss to her lips. "Jane, I love you. But please don't be as careless with your life as you were today, I just got you back and I wouldn't ever be okay if I lost you again. I wouldn't-" Maura struggled with finishing her speech and Jane; never good with her words; decided to help her out.

Maura suddenly felt Jane's lips on her own in a kiss filled with such love and promises that it made both woman shake with emotion. "I love you. God, I love you so much." Jane chanted repeatedly against the blonde's lips as she moved their bodies so she was leaning over Maura. The blonde opened her legs to allow Jane to lie in between and they both moaned at the intimate contact that their touching cores and bare legs created.

Jane leant back, separating their lips and chuckled when she saw Maura reach blindly for her lips and when she couldn't reach them she opened her eyes and a pout formed on her lips and she glared up at the former detective.

"Maur-"

"Jane, I swear to God, if you don't touch me I-" Maura interrupted, struggling with finding a punishment for the teasing woman.

Jane smirked, wiggling her eyebrows as she looked down at the dark and lustful eyes of the blonde beneath her. "What would you do, Maur?" She whispered, teasingly. However, before she knew it Maura had pushed her off-balance and was now straddling Jane's hips as she smirked.

Jane blinked a few times at the shock of how Maura was able to move them, but before she could do something about their position she gasped as a shot of arousal went straight down to her core and soaked her already ruined boxers as Maura started to unbutton the jersey that she was wearing, whilst watching Jane with seductive eyes and biting her bottom lip.

Once all the buttons were undone, Maura felt Jane's hands move to land on her bare thighs and rub up and down. Maura smirked as Jane viewed the teasing sight of her breasts that were still mostly hidden.

Before Maura could shrug off the garment, Jane abruptly sat up so she was just below eye level to Maura and started kissing her neck as her hands moved to the blonde's hips. Maura leant her head back to give Jane more room and let out a loud sigh. As Jane took Maura's earlobe in between her teeth and softly tugged, the blonde rolled her hips into Jane's lap as she buried her hands in dark hair. Jane growled at the movement and helped Maura grind into her lap using her hands on the blonde's hips.

Maura searched for Jane's lips and they met in a frenzied kiss, moaning into each other's mouths as their tongues duelled in passion. Maura suddenly leant back and Jane whined in protest until she saw what Maura was doing. The blonde sensually shrugged off the jersey and Jane groaned as she saw Maura's naked chest for the first time. Without wasting any more time, Jane dived in; licking and biting the tops of the blonde's breasts. Maura stroked her hands in the dark curls and suddenly gripped Jane's head hard and let out a guttural moan when Jane took a hard nipple into her mouth and sucked hard.

"JANE!"

"Shh, baby. We have to be quiet." Jane whispered before she switched breasts and took the other nipple into her mouth, smirking as Maura rolled her hips.

"I've waited for this since we met, that's three years, Jane. I'm not going to hold back and I don't particularly care if the whole camp hear us." Maura said matter-of-factly and Jane chuckled, "Now make love to me, Jane." Maura whimpered and moaned when Jane grabbed her ass and squeezed hard.

The raven-haired woman flipped them over, earning a delighted squeal from the former ME. Sitting up on her knees, Jane reached behind her and unclasped her bra, tossing it to the side. She didn't miss the look of primal lust in Maura's eyes as the woman took in Jane's body. Jane leant down slowly and Maura couldn't resist but to reach up her hands and palm both of Jane's breasts.

"Maur..." Jane moaned as Maura gently rolled her nipples between her fingers. Suddenly Jane grabbed Maura's hands and held them above the blonde's head, and started to kiss her neck.

Both women moaned as their breasts touched for the first time and Maura arched her back as she felt Jane bite softly on a spot below her ear.

"Jane, I need you-"

"Mmmm." Jane hummed as she started her journey down Maura's body, kissing and nibbling. The woman made note of the spots which made Maura moan, shiver, sigh and hum. Jane's favourite noise and action though was when she licked and nibbled on Maura's inner thigh, making Maura grab hold of Jane's head and moan her name.

Jane raised her eyebrows and smirked as she looked up at Maura. The blonde moaned and threw her head back at the sight of Jane between her legs.

Jane put her fingers on either side of Maura's underwear and achingly pulled the garment down the blonde's legs and threw it somewhere behind her. She then looked up to see Maura biting her lips with dark and lustful eyes. Jane winked and after quickly taking off her boxers she opened Maura's legs so she could lay between them again.

"You okay?" Jane asked, softly as she moved some blonde hair out of Maura's face.

"I am now that you found me." Maura whispered, reaching her arms around Jane's neck and pulling her down into a kiss. This kiss was languid and unhurried, the two women were just content to finally be in each other's arms. All the horrors that laid outside were forgotten.

Jane moved her lips along Maura's jaw and down onto her neck, returning Maura to her excited state. Jane moved her hand and palmed the blonde's breast and gently tugged on her nipples, earning a gasp from Maura that quickly turned into a moan as Jane suddenly moved her hand downwards and cupped her sex.

"God, Maur. You're so fucking wet." Jane groaned into the blonde's ear as she explored through Maura's folds.

"It's because of you, Jane. It's all yours. I'm all yours." Maura whimpered as she felt Jane explore.

Jane moved her head up so she could watch Maura's face; lips inches apart. Jane's fingers moved downwards and collected some wetness before moving up and circling the blonde's hard clit in tight circles.

"Oh God, Jane..." Maura arched her back at the sensations that Jane's fingers were creating. "Jane, I need... ugh. I need to feel you... inside. Mmm, please."

Jane smiled and watching Maura's face intently she slowly thrust two of her long fingers into Maura. The blonde let out a deep moan and arched her back, wrapping her legs around Jane's waist and digging her nails into Jane's back.

Jane refrained from moving to make sure Maura was comfortable. It didn't take long before Maura started rolling her hips and moaning at the feeling.

Jane kissed Maura hard as she started at a slow pace, curling her fingers on every downward stroke. Every thrust was met with a thrust of Maura's and they quickly found a rhythm.

"Uh-uh, J-Jane!" Maura started to moan louder as Jane picked up the pace. The blonde felt the coil in her lower stomach begin and she kissed Jane's shoulder and down her bicep which was holding Jane above Maura.

"God, Maur. You feel so good." Jane grunted as she felt a burning sensation in her arm and suddenly noticed the wetness that was dripping down her inner thighs. She quickly straddled Maura's thigh as she didn't miss a beat and started thrusting her hips, creating delicious friction.

They were both panting and moaning, sweat covering their bodies. Kissing anywhere they could reach as they tried to convey their love for each other.

Jane started to feel the fluttering of Maura's walls and knew she was close. Jane too was close, but she needed Maura to get her release. Reaching her thumb upwards, she found the blonde's clit and started frantically rubbing it, forcing Maura to squirm in ecstasy.

"J-Jane! I-I mmm I'm close!" Maura yelled, right on the edge.

Jane reached her head down and took a nipple into her mouth, sucking and biting it. That did the trick as Maura screamed out Jane's name, which was quickly muffled by Jane's mouth on hers. Her body became stiff as she arched up off the bed and Jane's fingers were trapped as Maura's walls clamped down around them. Jane thought that the scene in front of her was the most erotic and breathtakingly beautiful view she had ever witnessed, which after a few more thrusts of her hips on Maura's thigh allowed Jane to tumble into wave after wave of the best orgasm she had ever had.

Jane collapsed on top of the blonde as they both shook with the aftershocks of their mind-blowing orgasms and tried getting their breath back.

Eventually Jane managed to remove her fingers which caused Maura to whimper at the loss. Jane then rolled off Maura and onto her back as she took in deep breaths.

"That was..." Jane started, not being able to find a word that best described what they shared.

"Mmmm." Maura hummed in satisfaction as she rolled into Jane's side, lifting her leg around Jane's legs and an arm around her waist, before kissing her neck. "I love you." Maura whispered as she rested her head in the crook of Jane's neck.

"I love you too." Jane replied as she wrapped and arm around Maura and closed her eyes, falling asleep to the sound of the even breathing of the woman she loved.

* * *

><p>Jane woke to the sound of screams.<p>

She jumped out of bed and was relieved when she remembered that the two woman woke up in the middle of the night and put some underwear on in case of an emergency. Jane grabbed her jeans and white vest top and hurried to put on her boots. Only then did she realise Maura wasn't in bed with her.

She ran out of her tent after grabbing her gun; the sun blinding her, and scanned the camp as she sprinted towards the RV.

Before she could call Maura's name, she saw what had caused the screams.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief at the sight and leant her hands on her knees. She looked over to the campers jumping off the high rock into the lake and saw Tommy throw Bo into the lake before jumping in after her.

"Hey there, Calamity Jane." Tony drawled as he strolled up to lean against the RV. "Screams gave you a scare, I'll bet."

"Yeah, yeah they did. Jesus. Is it always going to be like this?" Jane asked, breathlessly as she watched Frankie and George jumping from the top of a rock into the lake doing cannonballs.

"Afraid so, Janie." Korsak came up from behind Jane and gave her a side hug. "The world's changed and definitely not for the better, but at least we still have each other."

"Yeah, yeah. I may be back, old man. But you don't get to go all soppy on me." Jane joked, playfully pushing the laughing man away.

Tony was called over by Ollie who said he was planning another hunting trip and Jane looked up to see Frost walking up to her.

"Thanks for last night, buddy." Jane said after giving the man a hug.

"No problem, nice love bites by the way." The man chuckled and Jane rushed to look at her neck in the RV's window, not finding any sign of the night before. "Not you, Jane. On Maura. She was cooking breakfast and some of the girls were trying to get the gossip. Look at you, Rizzoli. Making the girls jealous." Frost explained, dodging a playful punch from the woman. Korsak laughed as he watched the two dodge each other's playful attacks.

"We going there, buddy? Because you know I'll win." Jane jested as she poked Frost in his side and dodged his counter attack.

"Are you sure about that, Rizzoli? Hey Maura!" Frost suddenly shouted to where Maura and a few others were cleaning up the plates from breakfast. Maura and the people near her looked up and she smiled and waved at Frost before her eyes landed on Jane. Jane smiled sheepishly, completely hypnotised by her love for the woman that she didn't notice Frost's arm moving towards her until it was too late. Frost had used Maura as a distraction for Jane and as the two women were involved in eye sex Frost shoved Jane backwards and off the rock.

"AHHH!" Jane yelled as she fell, seeing a laughing Frost and the camp laughing. The fall was long enough for Jane to manoeuvre herself in midair so she could do a swan dive into the water.

Hitting the water, Jane was submerged for a moment before swimming up and breaking the surface, pulling her hair out of her face. She heard cheers from the people in the water and up in the camp, before she knew it she heard a yell and a large splash near her and as she looked over she saw that Frost had been pushed. He pointed up and Jane let out a deep laugh as Maura stood on the edge of the rock and was waving innocently at them.

* * *

><p>Once they had all dried off, everyone sat round the fire to eat lunch.<p>

"Right, Frank can you help me with using the Ferrari's battery for the RV." Ian spoke out after people were chatting around the fire.

"What!" Shouted Johnny, not liking the sound of dissembling his car.

"You got a problem with that, Johnny. Because if you have then you would be undermining my leadership, wouldn't?" Came Ian's sharp reply, forcing the camp into silence as everyone became shocked at the unnecessary outburst.

"Er... no- it-it's just that..." Johnny stuttered, swallowing nervously. Jane furrowed her brow at Ian's outburst and decided to not stand for it.

"That was uncalled for, Ian. Johnny just has an attachment with the car; it saved us all. And it is pretty to look at." Jane calmly called out, feeling all eyes turn to her. She noticed Maura's shocked and worrying eyes on her but she made sure to meet Ian's fiery and angry glare.

"I am the leader of this group, _Detective. _And therefore whatever I say goes. You have no right in undermining me, and neither does Johnny or anyone else for that matter." Ian stood up, clenching his fists.

Everyone watched with bated breath.

Jane could feel her Ma's worrying eyes glance between Jane and Ian. Jane could feel her Pa's smugness as his daughter challenged Ian. Jane could feel Tommy's anger towards the man. Jane could feel Frankie's protectiveness of his sister. Jane could feel Frost and Korsak getting ready to have her back. Yet the only person she focused on was Maura. She could feel the blonde's mixed emotions as much as Jane could feel Maura's hand touching her arm in attempts to calm her. Jane was willing to let Ian get on with it, until...

"We all know that you have it against me because I fucked Maura first." Ian spat.

Not even Maura's hand on her arm could calm Jane. Before anyone knew it Ian was stumbling backwards by the force of Jane's punch. Before Ian could retaliate Jane had him by the cuff of his shirt and held him close to her face.

"You bastard. You better watch your fucking tongue." Jane said in a level, calm but threatening voice. Ian looked around behind Jane at the camp, who were all standing with shocked faces, for help, yet none came. Jane pushed him back and let him stumble.

"You better get your act together, Ian. You're a valuable person in this team which is the only reason why I assume Jane is letting you stay." Korsak said from his place on top of the RV, he was leaning on his sniper rifle in a relaxed but prepared manner.

"Jane _letting _me stay? Please. I'm the leader of this group. You've all survived because of me!" Ian yelled, clearly becoming angry and flustered as sweat broke out on his forehead.

"I think we're due a re-election, don't you think guys and gals?" Tony suggested, winking at Jane. "All in favour of Jane as our new leader, raise your hand."

The entire camp raised their hand.

"Wait, guys. I didn't ask for-" Jane started.

"Jane. You were meant to lead, sis." Frankie insured, before glaring at Ian whose face was red with rage.

Before anyone could say a word, Ian surged forward and grabbed Jane around the neck. Everyone ran forward "JANE!" Maura screamed, running forward like most campers apart from the children, who were held back.

They all suddenly halted their movement as Ian grabbed Jane's gun from her holster and held it to her head.

"Ah Ah Ah." Ian tsked, smirking at the panicked faces of the crowd. He made sure to block Korsak's aim with Jane's body and tightened his grip on Jane who had her arm outstretched telling everyone to stay back. "Okay, so you guys are going to cooperate with me or your newly elected leader will have her brains blown out... or- wait... I've got an even better idea. How about if you don't give me what I want then I will shoot poor Jane in the heart and let her turn. I think that's a better idea, don't you Jane? I wonder how your family and Maura will react when instead of giving Maura love bites you instead rip into her throat with abandon. So Carlos how about you grab a bag for me and fill it with weapons, food, water and medicine." Ian watched as Carlos did as he asked and as he brought the bag towards Ian, he dropped it and after Ian checked it before grabbing it and slinging it over his back.

"Now if you don't mind, Jane and I are going to go a little trip." Ian suddenly pulled Jane as he walked backwards. The camp erupted in protest and shouts and screams as people ran forward and quickly froze when Ian shot into the air. "Now look what you've done. You might want to keep one eye open when you sleep tonight, as those shots probably lured some walkers this way. Won't matter to me and Jane though as we will be long gone."

The camp watched helplessly as Ian and Jane disappeared into the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Raise your hand if you hate Ian! I'm sure he's just misunderstood... Anyway what did you guys think? Did you enjoy the smut? What do you think will happen to Jane? Dun Dun Dun! **


End file.
